


Flower Petals

by ypsese



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Language of Flowers, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: They met in the library. They kissed under the maple tree.





	Flower Petals

 

**Flower Petals**

 

How are you supposed to find your own voice behind the storm of thundering heartbeats? I felt like someone was holding onto my lungs and squeezing them, a balloon filling up my throat.

His smile. Oh God, his smile.

His messy dark hair, framing a face filled with happiness. The clearness of his skin, the almond shape to his eyes. The twinkle of sunlight that burned behind his gaze. I felt my lips jittering into a small smile, admiring the warmth that resonated off him.

I couldn’t fathom how someone could be so at ease, so comfortable, surely there was something negative ticking away in his thoughts. But everyone was different, a necessity the world offered, so that people would always surprise you.

Originally I had been busy sorting books in the library for Lucy-chan, My friend was busy with an after-school project so she couldn’t make it. I only offered because I was a book worm, something about paper between my fingers calmed me down completely and all those loose thoughts got swooped up in a net of silence.

I glanced over at Gray-san, he was chatting with a bunch of the baseball players, laughing at each other. I admired his attitude, he saw good in people before bad, he chose to believe what he saw with his own eyes instead of what people told him.

I found myself smiling, he brought such joy and happiness to the people was around by just being himself, it was honestly inspiring. So inspiring that I suddenly developed butterfingers and dropped my stack of books.

My toes caught most of them, and by caught I mean I was howling in pain and hopping around like a frightened flamingo. It felt like someone had poured snake venom into the veins of my feet.

Books cluttered everywhere around my feet, some unfolding, the papers getting crinkled. Others just fell on their side, some of the heavier textbooks fell open in half, exposing a chapter of DNA mutations.

“(Y:N)-san, are you okay?” My soul almost left my body I was so startled. I spun in his direction, holding my throbbing foot in my hand.

“Gray-san?” My voice choked up. He was staring at me, with his deadly smirk and playful eyes. My mouth went completely dry, I almost felt lethargic, my entire body getting heavy.

I coughed, sending my centre of gravity forward. The motion caused me to wobble and Gray who was now standing in front of me, propped out his arm to steady me.

“T-Thanks,” I felt my cheeks turn to molten lava and I hopped on my foot, shifting my balance.

“No problem,” Gray looked really confused, his cobalt eyes twinkling in amusement and his eyebrows quirked upwards. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright,” I muttered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. “Just a book avalanche.”

Gray stared at me like my DNA had started to mutate from one of those books and I’d grown another eye. Seeing him this close made my heart skip a little, like I’d missed a jump on the skipping rope and smacked my heels.

Then he laughed. Yeah, laughed. And it sounded so sweet and innocent my heart couldn’t help but melt. “You’re funny, (Y/N)-san!”

He scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing a bit, maybe he’d exerted himself from laughing. His lips were still trembling in aftershocks of amusement.

“I’m glad you think so, my toe begs to differ,” I grunted, kneeling down to pick up the books.

Gray stared at me, his skin going pale. I wondered if he’d gotten the gist of my humour because he looked rather confused.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ His face went entirely red. “I w-wasn’t laughing at you— it’s a misunderstanding, I just—“

“Jeez Gray-san, I was just kidding~” I teased, picking up most of the novels.

Gray froze like he’d had some sort of realisation and then his face got even brighter. 

“R-Right,” He looked sheepish, scratching his arm from the elbow to the wrist. “Can I help you?”

I pursed my lips at him, I couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looked when he got flustered. 

“That can be your punishment for laughing,” I decided, grinning at him. 

“O-Okay,” He stuttered, kneeling down on the opposite end of the book clutter. He curled his fingers around the biology textbook and picked it up, he seemed interested in it, but then he folded it up and picked up a magazine.

His friends were staring at us, mildly amused by Gray’s behaviour. I recognised a couple of them, the one with the crazy pink hair was Natsu Dragneel, and the dark-haired one was Gajeel Redfox. The girl with red hair was the school president, Erza Scarlet. They were all teasing him from afar, and I’d have to agree, Gray-san was adorably strange when he got flustered.

Gray then reached for one of the English texts, a book about contraception, but unfortunately, at the same time I’d gone to reach for it and somehow a cliche moment happened.

Our fingers grazed. My fingernail dragging against his pale, clear skin. A jolt shivered through my bones, my breath locked up in my throat and something burned in my ribcage, like a dragon breathing fire in my veins.

I felt my ears go red. But at least I didn’t make a big thing out of it like Gray. He stood bolt upright like someone had electrocuted him. His entire face went red and his arms went rigid by his sides.

“Are _you_ okay Gray-san?” I asked, standing up with the books. 

“I…” He trailed off, his voice trembling and his neck turning to the colour of ripe tomatoes. “I have to go.

✿

I’d been walking to the lunch break committee meeting, trying desperately to avoid Juvia-chan. That girl was a demon in disguise, being around her actually made me nauseous, she was so clingy that anyone that breathed near Gray got her ultimate wrath. 

And on top of that, she’d been hovering around me ever since I’d talked to Gray, talk about a scary stalker. Anytime I was alone, she'd wave at me, smile and walk off. Sometimes when I was working she’d come in, buy nothing and leave. 

I felt like I was being profiled. 

But despite my best efforts, Juvia was in the committee meeting, and there was no way around that. I hated that I’d been nominated, the people in my class assumed because I volunteered around school that I’d love this job.

That’s a big fat **no**! I just wanted to eat lunch with my friends. Plus, Lucy-chan said she needed help with maths homework. How unlucky can I get? 

Speaking of that. I managed to get bulldozed over as soon as I turned a corner. Ever been slammed into the tiles of a school corridor with a bunch of students around? It’s a like a domino effect, you stumble over people, sprawl and then fall.

The person who ran into me skidded to a halt, I, however, bumped into a small girl with dark hair and then I hit the deck.

My brain rattled against the floor, and star emoji’s spotted in and out of my vision. It felt like someone had plucked me from a pool of boiling water. My mind was spinning and dizzy, the back of my head was swelling, I felt like a really hot stuffed capsicum. 

Some way somehow, I’d managed to get bad karma sprinkled on me like fairy dust.

“(Y/N)-san!” Some called out to me, but I was swimming through a sea of white.

“Man I’m really sorry, I was late to the committee meeting and I wasn’t watching where I was going.” The person said again, their voice more hushed than before.

Finally, my sight returned. I blinked hard against the cold floor and stared up at the ceiling. My head was throbbing, but it didn’t hurt that bad.

“W-What?” My voice was slurred, the person's hand cupped the back of my neck and helped me lean up. 

“…Gray-san?” I couldn’t believe he was the one who’d barrelled me over. His eyes were full of concern, his hands were shaking a little and he looked kinda…angry.

If he was angry at me I was going to punch him because how was I to blame for getting turned into a rice paper roll?

Gray licked his lips. “How are you feeling, (Y/N)-san?”

I stared at his almond-shaped eyes, the warmth in his gaze sending tingles up and down my arms. I reached up to rub the bump that was swelling at the back of my head. I winced, chewing on the inside of my lip.

“I’m alright Gray-san,” I decided, prodding at the throbbing egg. There was no blood which was amazing, it was probably just a bruise.

Gray frowned and retracted his hand from my neck. He looked troubled, and before I could ask what was wrong, the small girl I’d bumped into started doing this weird dance with her fists, mumbling apologies.

“I’m sorry for letting you fall (Y/N)-san!” She squeaked. I stared at her, confused by her ramblings. She was sad because she didn’t catch me? When I was the one who bumped into her?

She had long dark hair and pale skin, but she was cute. I realised I knew her, she was that girl everyone called Wendy. The tiny girl with the white cat. 

“Eh?” I grunted, getting to my feet. “Don’t apologise, this dork was the one who ran me over.”

Wendy-chan blinked, and her gaze turned to Gray who’s ears were burning. He scratched the back of his neck with two fingers, staring at the floor. 

“You’re Wendy Marvell right?” I commented.

“Y-Yes, and you’re (Y/N)-san,” Wendy smiled at me, twiddling with her thumbs. 

“(Y/N)-chan’s just fine,” I muttered, feeling a nasty headache overwhelm my thoughts.

“T-Then you can call me…Wendy-c-chan…” She visibly trembled. I didn’t know what her deal was, but she looked kinda adorable fiddling with her hands.

“Alright, nice to meet you then,” I flicked a piece of lint of my blazer and turned towards Gray.

 “You owe me for the footy tackle,” I tapped him on the shoulder and then proceeded down the hallway towards the committee meeting room. 

✿

The smell of bread was something so calming to me. The gloss of their life, the warmth of their centre. The freshness of their crust. How those cute little twines kept them fresh within their paper wrappings. 

There were sweets too. Doughnuts, pastries, tarts, cookies, cinnamon rolls, cupcakes. All iced and fresh from an early morning harvest.

The way Makarov sliced the bread by hand, carefully kneading the dough, and sprinkling it with seeds. I loved working at the bakery. Especially helping with the cuts, flouring the dough and cooking.

The bell tingled from the storefront, snapping me from my train of thought. I stood up straight, fiddling nervously with my name tag on my apron and tucking stray puffs of hair into my uniform hat.

I turned towards the entrance and saw a family school uniform. I stared at the lanky figure, his messy black hair covering those warm coloured eyes.

My eyes widened in surprise. “Gray-san?” 

The boy looked up and caught my gaze. “(Y/N)-san?”

I smiled warmly at him. “Good evening Gray-san! What brings you to the bakery.”

He looked a little off-guard from my cheerful hello and his cheeks fizzled with red. He fidgeted a bit, and shyly walked up to the counter, scratching his arm like it was a nervous habit.

“I didn’t realise you w-worked here, (Y/N)-san,” He stuttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Well, now you do!” I grinned at him, tapping my fingers against the table. “And you can call me (Y/N) if you’d like.”

Gray choked.

It seemed like the prospect of calling a girl by their first name without honorifics made Gray’s brain short circuit and his entire face, ears and neck went tomato red. He stared at me like I was some sort of new species, or a species coming back from the brink of extinction.

At this point, I’m babbling, but basically, he looked at me like I was some sort of miracle.

I stared back, forcing the blush away from my ears and holding the gaze. I silently wondered what was going on in that cute head of his. 

While our staring contest remained, I couldn’t stop myself from admiring his good looks. His cheeky smile, precious blush and earthy eyes. 

Suddenly Gray’s face screwed up in realisation and he made this adorable noise and looked down at his feet, covering his face behind his forearm. 

“Gray-san…If that makes you uncomfortable then I apologise,” I smiled at him, scratching at my neck nervously, wondering if I’d screwed up somehow. 

Gray grunted and shook his head like a stubborn child who was refused a sweet treat. “I…it’s ah, I—“

“Gray!” Makarov exclaimed, marching out of the back room like a soldier. 

The poor boy jumped in his skin and turned towards my boss. He looked so startled that his hair quirked up at the sides and the blush on his ears faded almost immediately. 

“I haven’t seen you in a long time. I see you’ve made yourself acquainted with my favourite employee.”

“ _Only_ ,” I corrected, rollings my eyes. “And we go to school together, Makarov-san.”

Makarov smiled and his dark eyes crinkled at the sides. He was an elderly man with a cross-between olive and pale skin. The hair he’d managed to keep was fluffed around his head in ringlets, framing his ears and widow's peak. He had a defined chin, and despite the earthiness of his hair, he was quite handsome. He was incredibly tiny, but his personality made up for it.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Makarov asked, wiping the flour off his apron.

A jolt of either lightning or embarrassment ripped straight up my back and my breath locked up. Molten earth pooled from my cheeks and filled my ears and neck like a lava lamp. 

“B-Boyfriend?” Gray and I shouted.

My lips were trembling, my heart was rattling in my chest. This fantasy-filled my mind, a hazy, bittersweet idea, something that made my heartstrings hum.

Gray being my boyfriend? Happiness leapt inside my bones. 

I turned towards Gray and his entire face and neck were burning, I swear I could see steam puffing out his adorable ears.

Makarov burst out laughing.

“Maybe not then.”

✿

I loved going to the lake, more so I loved the outdoors, and jammed in this half city half countryside town, I got a mediocre best of both worlds. But the lake was my favourite place in the world, that and the maple tree.

Something about fresh air, burning sunbeams and rich grass set all my stress and anxiety to the cool winds. You’d never kick the dust in worry because every inch of the lake was seeping and spreading with thick grass.

My cat also loved the lake. I don’t really know what happened, but as kitten Nagi had developed the personality of a dog. He loved prowling around, going on aloof little adventures and running about crazily.

He also loved rolling around and eating grass, his favourite thing was to go running and leaping through the fields on his harness, thinking he was camouflaging into the grass with his slick black hair.

He was a little fizz darkness and mismatched eyes. One of the most beautiful tabbies out there. So on my usual weekend walks across the railroad, down the sunflower track and towards the lake, it was strange to see Nagi acting up.

At first, I thought he needed to go to the toilet, or he was hungry. Maybe he’d seen another animal. But then I realised what he was looking at. 

A familiar face. 

I didn’t know Gray had a dog. A cute one at that. This little puff of yellow.

He had the puppy on a leash and he was running around in circles, chasing his tail, pouncing on small flowers and rolling around in the dirt. 

“Gray!” I called out, waving with my free hand. 

The boy jumped a little and turned, at first he was confused but then I figured he realised who it was and a smile spread across his face, followed by a small pink hue to his cheeks. 

“(Y/N)-chan?” His dog’s head snapped up and he stared at Nagi cautiously. 

I tried to hide the disappointment that he was calling my name with an honorific, but I guess chan was an improvement from san. 

“Good afternoon,” I said, walking slowly towards him. Nagi approached carefully, sniffing the ground his small paws tiptoeing over the grass.

“Hello (Y/N)-chan,” his puppy sniffed at Nagi, Nagi hesitated and sniffed back. "What brings you here?” 

I smiled. “Just walking Nagi.” 

Gray’s lips quirked. “You’re walking your cat?” 

“Nagi’s quite the prowler,” I said proudly, watching my aloof cat edge towards the dog, and paw at the ground. 

“She seems to like Maru,” He commented watching his puppy sniff and my cat's neck and start wagging his tail.

“ _He_.” I corrected. “And Nagi’s always been friendly.” 

“Nice to meet you, Nagi.” Gray said cutely, bending down to let Nagi sniff his finger. Apparently, he didn’t even need to introduce himself because the tabby nuzzled his wet nose right into Gray’s hand and trilled.

“ _Oh_ ,” I grinned. “He likes you.”

✿

The flowers were very happy today. Swaying the breeze like friends holding hands. The sun was harsh today, many people were wearing their summer uniform, no long socks, no pants, no blazers or jackets. 

The bubble taps were held up and there were no clouds to give us temporary cover from the sunbeams. I knew the flowerbeds were going to take it rough so I stayed after school to water them. 

I loved flowers. I especially liked to admire the lilies and paid special attention to the poor succulents. They had sprouted yesterday and little pink puffs of pollen were blooming and yet they’d been neglected. 

Succulents didn’t need too much water but it was still a necessity. The school bell rang and stampedes of teens came spilling out of the main hall, some came from period six music classes and others were running from the oval, eager to get their bags. 

Cheers and swears and laughs filled the air as people said their goodbyes, others hopped on buses, others unchained their bicycles and most just walked home. 

My eyes caught something unusual in the sea of chattering kids.

Gray was standing near the end of the greenhouse, his hair covering his eyes, his hands shoved into his pockets.

He looked sad. 

I felt myself frowning and something in my chest quivered and turned heavy, like rocks being forced down my throat. My eyes fell and the once beautiful roses that were gleaming in the sunshine lost their touch. 

I wanted to see him smile. Maybe that was selfish of me, to expect someone as cool and aloof as Gray to not have down days. Maybe it was none of my business, maybe he didn’t want anyone to see him, maybe he wanted to be alone. But I couldn't stand seeing him hurt.

I swallowed down my fears and walked over to him.

✿

She was so lively. Known to everyone as this understood, capable girl who had everything going for her. She was unassuming to look at, unobtrusive and boring. Tall, pale and athletic with basically no personality. 

But she was intelligent, had diligence, never knew when to quit. She had an outstanding motivation, she lived in the city, she hated reading books, she preferred being out with the people. The perfect people's person. 

No wonder she caught Gray's attention. 

I stared at my paper plate of sugar cookies with disgust. My hands were shaking, trembling in anger.

I was a fool. 

Of course, he liked her. Why did I think I had a chance? This was Gray Fullbuster I was talking about. The winsome, charming popular boy from our school.

Somehow I'd managed to develop this stupid little crush on him. I thought I might've had a chance. Maybe he acted differently around me because he liked me that way.

But I was wrong. I'd never been good enough from the beginning. Unknowingly I'd become one of those Gray fanatics, a fangirl. I was turning into those desperate, pathetic teenagers.

Jealousy was burning through my veins watching them laugh together. They looked so happy together, and she was so much taller and prettier than I'd ever been. 

He apparently was looking for someone more interesting. More alluring, more girly. I refused to change for him, I'd stay who I was.

I didn't want to be more girly, or more polite or charming. Maybe I wanted to be a little taller, and definitely prettier but what girl didn't want that. 

I almost crushed the plastic plate in my fingers. So much for making Gray cookies. Turns out he didn't deserve anything from me. I gritted my teeth, feeling my muscles quiver in rage.

I turned and stormed down the stairs. These innocent sugar cookies I'd made in giddy haze were being thrown in the trash, along with my foolish heart. I couldn't believe I'd fallen for him, made cookies for him and actually believed he liked me back.

God! I was so shallow!

I turned a school corridor and rushed towards the rubbish bin. I started picking at the glad wrap holding the cookies together, ripping at it from the sides.

Hot tears were welting in the corners of my eyes. My cheeks were blistering in hues of pink. My nose was running, my skin felt inexplicably itchy.

"(Y/N)-chan!" someone called from behind me.

I turned, wiping snot from my lip. 

Oh, just great. 

"Gray-san," I whispered under my breath, turning back around and picking at the wrappings with double the speed. I was really regretting dressing these cookies up with bows and decorations. 

"(Y/N)-chan," Gray called, getting closer. "Is something wrong?"

I sniffled, trying to erase any existence of myself crying. Gray honestly loved to show up at the worst times. Like when I'm crying over him and throwing away a present I made for him. 

"(Y/N)..." Gray called softly, his hand wrapping around my shoulder. I froze up and turned to him, wiping away the tears from my puffy eyes. 

"What do you want?" It came out more snappy then I intended, I saw hurt flash in his eyes. I hated that I cared about hurting him. 

"What happened?" He asked, his voice quiet but filled with urgency.

I looked down at my ripped cookie plate in shame. A frown spread from the corners of my lips. Tears started to trickle down my cheeks again in large, hot blotches. 

"Why do you care?" 

Gray stared at my face, his cobalt-coloured eyes drilling into my own. His hand was still on my shoulder, it would've been comforting if I hadn't been furious. 

"(Y/N)-chan," Gray murmured. "I care because...w-well because...It's uh...b-because I...l-li..." 

His face went completely red, I was almost certain steam could've billowed out his ears. But stomach felt like it was digesting an avalanche. 

He didn't even know why he cared. He was just being polite. How stupid could I get?

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. I'd been played, and Gray wasn't as sweet as I thought he was.

"Take your cookies," I snapped, shoving the plate into his chest. "Asshole."

✿

** Gray's Perspective  **

My head was a mess. I wasn't sure what I'd done wrong, but knowing me, it was probably something bad. I could be really obtuse sometimes, denser than Natsu, but I’d never admit that out loud. 

But what annoyed me even more though was the fact that I didn't know why (Y/N) had been crying. 

I'd hoped I wasn't the cause of her sadness. But I doubted it. I mean, she shoved those cookies at me and stormed off, so I assumed it was my fault.

I hadn't seen her since. I knew she was avoiding me at school and that hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before. I'd been pining for (Y/N)'s attention since I first gathered up the courage to talk to her. And having that taken away from me stung terribly. 

I refused to give up. I wanted to make things right with (Y/N). Or more so, I needed to make things right with her. I was fairly sure if she continued to overlook my existence I would implode. 

Being in love with someone who definitely doesn't love you back was hard enough. But being cut off from them entirely was far worse. 

I decided that'd I would go to her house. If she was going to disregard me, I was going to go to her. Confront her and tell her the truth. 

When I got to her front door, (Lucy gave me her address after I begged her.) I felt the reality of my motives set in. What if she wasn't home? What if she answered the door? What if she refused to talk to me? What if she genuinely hated me? 

I breathed out slowly. I'd already gotten this far, I couldn't turn back.

I didn't want to. 

I knocked and waited. Moments later the door open and a middle-aged woman stood in the entrance.I assumed it was (Y/N)'s mother because she had the same wonderstruck eyes and beautiful face.

"Um," my ears burned. "H-Hello,"

"Good evening," her mother said warily.

"Is (Y/N)-chan here?" I asked. "I'm a friend from school."

Her mother looked beyond sceptical, giving me a critical once over.

I blinked hard, feeling my throat swell up. "M-My name is Gray Fullbuster."

"Oh!" Her mother's eyes lit up. "You're the famous Fullbuster-san!"

"Uhhh..." I felt my cheeks start to burn. "(Y/N)-chan told you about me?"

"Of course!" she laughed. "You're all she talks about these days,"

My entire face lit up. "S-She does?" 

A frown spread across Ms (L/N)'s face. "Well, this last week she's been gloomy. She hasn't really talked to us at all. But we figured it was some teenage problem she was going through." 

My heart puffed up in my oesophagus until I could barely breathe. "Do you know where she is?" 

She shrugged."My best guess is that she's down near the maple trees. That's her favourite spot." 

"Thank you so much," I breathed out. "Can I go talk to her?"

Ms (L/N)'s eyes crinkled at the sides. "Of course." 

Her smile reminded me so much of (Y/N), but (Y/N) had her own unique charm. Although their eyes were uncannily similar, (Y/N) weren't weary and tired, they were full of youth and joy.

Ms (L/N) showed me the gravel path down to the small forest of maple trees. The (L/N) estate had a surprising amount of backyard and land. The trail down to the lake was filled with wildflowers, rich grass and pebbled rocks.

I'd been aware of (Y/N)'s appreciation for flora since I'd help her plant Hydrangeas around the school grounds. But the track down the maple grove was filled with Cherry Blossoms, Plum Blossoms, Morning Glory and Chrysanthemums. 

It honestly looked like some sort of fairy glade, I was taken aback by the pure beauty of spring. Especially under the glittering night sky and enigmatic twilight colours. 

I found (Y/N) sitting under the biggest maple tree, gazing up at the glimmering stars. Her hair was down, shielding her appearance from the bothersome wind.Moonbeams touched her skin, lighting up her face with pure light. Flowers fell under her feet, almost like she was one with the earth. 

My heart skipped in my chest, missing a beat that lasted so long I'd thought I'd died or passed out. (Y/N) looked...I'm not even sure I could explain it with words. 

But mouth wasn't moving anyway, it was impossible to explain how fast my heart was beating and how my stomach was curling just by looking at her beautiful face. 

I was in love. So incredibly in love and it hurt. Hurt to look at her trembling face, wonder-filled eyes brimming with tears and shivering skin. 

This was my fault. 

I approached her, trying to be as quiet as possible. My feet cracked under the autumn leaves and twigs but she didn't seem to hear, or maybe she did and just didn't care.

"(Y/N)..." I called softly watching her body go rigid. She turned towards me, her eyes prickling with tears, her nose red and her face puffed up. 

“…Gray...?" she breathed out. "W-What are you doing here?" 

I got a little closer, feeling the breeze rip through my jacket and send chills through my chest. My throat swelled up, and I couldn't find my words.

Despite how she was feeling, despite whatever I'd done, she still looked at me like I was special, like she cared. It made my entire body rattle with nervousness. 

"I..." My tongue felt heavy in my mouth. "...This...you're crying because of me...aren't you?" 

(Y/N)'s expression morphed and her lips thinned into a straight line. Her eyes hardened and what was left of her tears dried up and disappeared. My heart shook.

"I'm, God...I'm so sorry," I looked down at my feet in shame, talons scraping at my chest and filling my lungs with holes.

"I...I'm selfish (Y/N)...I just I refuse to not get what I want, it's astounding how ignorant I am. But in reality, I'm just this childish, greedy boy who's..." 

My voice cracked and trailed off, feeling my heart and soul lodge themselves into my throat and attempt to stop me from the heartbreak that would ensue.

I didn't care though. (Y/N) needed to know how I felt.

"...Who's in love with you." 

I could feel my entire face heating up as I voiced my feelings. Feeling anxiety and embarrassment along with relief flood my veins.

(Y/N) stared at me, her eyes widened in what seemed to be shock and realisation.The wind seemed to still, hanging in the air as she stared straight into me. 

(Y/N)'s mouth moved and then closed, her body shifted and then stilled. The silence between us was enough evidence to prove she didn't feel the same way. I could tell she wanted to do something, move, speak, leave, but couldn’t. 

The gut-wrenchingly feeling seemed to be consuming me as the silence prolonged itself. My heart dropped and cracked in my chest. My shoulders slumped, and I sighed through the pain, staring down at my shoes in utter humiliation. 

The thought of walking away came straight to my mind, not being able to bear the awkward tension feeling my ears burn despite the cool evening.I sucked in a breath and went to turn, but something latched onto my wrist and spun me around. 

(Y/N) leant up and kissed me. If I hadn't been breathless before, I sure was now. Her lips were wet, soft and incredibly cold. My body went rigid in surprise and my knees almost buckled. 

The kiss sent shivers through my entire body, and I would've stood there all night trying to remember my own name, but she broke away from me, a striking smile spreading across her face. 

"I love you too."

✿


End file.
